Mistaken Identity
by eyechange
Summary: The day before Hermione's 16th birthday, her real family comes to collect her. She is going to come into a rare inheritance not many people know of, called Potestatem. Twin sister to Blaise and best friends with Draco? What are some of the side-effects due to her inheritance? How will life at Hogwarts change now? And what's up with this new class at Hogwarts? (updates weekly)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Hermione, would you come down stairs for a moment love?" called Jean Granger.

"Coming Mum," a fifteen-year-old Hermione Granger replied as she bounded down the stairs and into their kitchen/dining area. It was the summer holidays and Hermione was approaching her 6th year in Hogwarts. Her birthday was to be on the 19th of September when she would be turning sixteen.

"Listen sweetie, there's something me and your Father need to explain to you, but first, remember we always have and always will love you," her Mother looked at her sadly. Hermione got a bit worried, her Mother was never sad. She was the constant sunshine in her life. "Well, on your 16th birthday, your appearance will change and you will come into a extremely rare form of inheritance. You have a twin, all we know is that it's a he, and he goes to Hogwarts with you. This means you will already know him. You come from a family of purebloods. We have met quite recently with your biological Mother, and if it is okay with you, she would like you to move into their Manor with them. They are coming in an hour or so to speak with you. Your birthday as you know it is a pretend date. We altered it so if you met your twin at school and noticed the same birth date, you wouldn't figure out the possibility of having a twin if you found him. You will actually turn 16 tomorrow..."

"Oh, erm... okay," Hermione trailed off nervously, she wondered why they hadn't mentioned any of this before. A sudden flare of anger burst from her, "Thanks for finally letting me know then! Don't speak to me at the moment. Call me when my real family get here!" Hermione fled with tears falling freely down her face. Jean had dissolved into silent sobs while her husband, Charlie, went to comfort her. He knew now might not be the best time for it when their little girl was going away for school again, but it was now or nothing.

Once in her room, Hermione wiped her tears away and began to focus on her new family. She wanted to pack so she could leave right away. She was annoyed with her 'fake' parents, and though they had created a happy environment for her to grow up in, she always felt they didn't always want her around. Now she knew why. She continued to pack; angrily stuffing clothes and possessions into her trunk. She didn't want to admit it, but it did make sense. She excelled a lot more than any other muggleborns. She wanted to know who her mystery family was.

"Hermione?" she heard Jean call timidly, "they're here!"

Not bothering to reply, Hermione grabbed her trunk before casting one more look around her old room and turning down the stairs for what she hoped to be the last time.

"Hello," a gentle voice made her jump. She turned to see the most beautiful woman, ever, before her. "I believe an explanation is in order, I am Christina Zabini, I am a single mother to you and Blaise, I am sorry for abandoning you as a baby, but it was for the best. You will learn to see why in time. Tomorrow your glamour charm will be lifted to resume your regular appearance. My son, your twin, is outside. He wanted to wait until you knew more for you to understand and except him easier. Your birthday is tomorrow and you will both become Potestatem. I doubt you will have heard of them. They are a semi-human, semi-magical race of beings. Very rare, very powerful and very well liked. You will come into you inheritance tomorrow along with Blaise. He is now on his way in,"

On cue, Blaise Zabini walked into the Granger's living room, with a trademark smirk on his face. "Hermione." he held his hand out.

"Blaise." she copied. He pulled her into a hug before the handshake was over and whispered comfortingly in her ear, "Don't worry for now, we can talk later,"

Ms. Zabini, not noticing this carried on, "Excellent, we shall be on our way now, anything you want to say to the Granger's before we leave?"

"No thank you, I think we're done here," was her cold response.

"Very well, thank you for taking care of her, I appreciate it, kids, let's be going!" Ms. Zabini moved gracefully out of the room to the front of the house with her children following behind her. She motioned for them to take a hand each for her to apperate them home.

Hermione frowned sadly at her once upon a time parents, and mentally prepared herself for the suffocating darkness known as apperation. Both her and Blaise staggered slightly from the sharp landing. Christina meanwhile, was making her way towards huge pair of iron gates. She opened them with a series of spells and beckoned her kids to follow her. They did, and walked up to the Zabini Manor.

"Blaise, show Hermione to her room and help her choose an outfit for the party tonight, explain what is to happen at midnight too please," She asked her son.

"Okay Mum, come on Mya!" he called as he quickened his pace towards the house with obvious excitement.

Hermione nearly had to run to keep up with him. "Mya?" she questioned as he slowed to walk with her.

"That's what mum used to call you when she talked about you, I always knew I had a twin, just not who… although it being you isn't a bad thing. You may have noticed I was never rude to you or your friends directly, and we are some of the few ancient pureblood families that aren't against muggleborns. But I can't wait to see Draco's face when he realises he can't call you that awful name anymore," Blaise explained.

"So what's happening at midnight?"

"Well, because it will be our birthday, and we will come into our inheritance tomorrow, at around 10 to 12 we will both leave the party and go into one of the guest rooms. We will go there until we have changed properly. Depending on how tired it makes us, we will either return to the party or stay there to sleep. There hasn't been a Potestatem for millions of years; apparently we had a dormant gene that isn't so dormant for us! Also, fair warning: I have a friend over for the rest of the holidays, be nice? Promise?" he asked pleadingly.

Hermione couldn't say no, "Alright; who is it?"

"Draco," He winced as he said it.

"Seriously?" she whined.

"Don't whine, it's not how a proper lady acts," he mock reprimanded, winking, "and he's not that bad! When he isn't putting on his act he's alright. You guys have known each other as long as I have known him! We all used to be pretty close. Everyone always joked you guys would end up together,"

"Urgh, okay. I'll be good, but he better be too," she concluded.

Blaise started to laugh, then grudgingly so did Hermione. Laughing together they entered the Manor. "Wow!" she breathed as she caught her first sight of her new home.

"I know," He laughed again. He took her hand and dragged her out of the grand hallway and up the first flight of stairs. They came to a long landing with another set of stairs at the end. He pulled her along and they began to ascend those stairs too. Once at the top she saw 2 doors opposite each other. One had the name plate 'Blaise' the other said 'Mya'. He walked her over to her door and gently pushed it open. Inside was a pale lilac and white room full of furniture of a pale wood. There was a huge king sized with a lilac coloured cover and fluffy white pillows. The walls were a lighter shade of lilac with a white ceiling. There was another door to the left which was white and one on the right, also white. One said 'Bathroom' on it and the other said 'Closet'.

"You like it? Mother and I designed it the other day," He asked her curiously.

"Yeah, it's amazing! Thank you so much," she said leaping to him and hugging him fiercely.

"You're welcome," he said, kissing her hair, "Let's find some clothes for tonight?" They entered the closet that was the size of the entire ground floor at Hermione's old house. It was fully stocked for all seasons and occasions.

"What do I need then?" she asked her (slightly older) brother, lost.

"Well it's a pool party so you'll need a bikini, a tank top, a light skirt and flip flops!" he said as if it was basic knowledge.

"Right… okay." She said still not making a move any closer to any of the clothes. He laughed briefly before moving forward and eyeing some of the items.

"Go relax on your bed for a minute. The make-up artist will be up soon. I'll deal with your clothes don't worry," he told her.

"Thanks Blaise! What about Malfoy? I thought he was here?" she asked confused.

"Oh yeah, I'll call him up in a minute!" he replied now rummaging in some draws. Once Hermione had left the closet and went to lie down for a while, he called his house elf, "Bagpa!" With a crack he appeared.

"What would you like Master Blaise?" he asked.

"Could you tell Draco to come up here in a few minutes please?" he asked the elf gently.

"Of course sir," he squeaked before leaving with another crack. Blaise found the last of the required clothing for his sister before re-entering her room and handing her the items.

"Go change in the bathroom, I'll wait here. Put on the bikini first and let me see if it fits before you put the top and skirt over it okay?" he asked her before pushing her softly in the direction of her bathroom. Once she was in there, she stripped of her normal clothes and began changing.

Meanwhile Draco had arrived at Mya's room. "So, you found your sister then? Who is she? Do we know her? Where is she?" he rattled on asking questions about his long lost childhood best friend.

Laughing Blaise answered, "Yeah, she's in the bathroom trying on a bikini for tonight, be nice… you don't have the best history but she agreed to put that behind her okay? You'll be surprised. If I wasn't her brother I would probably be after her. She has changed at lot this summer and tomorrow her glamour charm will be lifted too so people won't even recognise her."

Just then, the bathroom door squeaked open and Hermione shyly stepped out wearing a coral coloured bikini that suited her tanned skin very well. Over the summer her hair had calmed down and was just in soft brown curls down her back. Her body had filled out and she looked a look more mature. She looked stunning.

"Whoa…" Draco said, mouth open.

"Excuse me, back off. This is my sister," Blaise said playfully turning to wink at a now blushing Hermione.

"Sorry, just… are you really Mya?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes I am, I know we used to be very close, and if you don't mind I would like to forget our years at Hogwarts and be friends. After all, you're my brother's best friend. We have to get on," she said smiling.

"I would like that Mya," he said smiling a rare genuine smile back. After that, Hermione returned to the bathroom and placed the black vest-type top on over her bikini top while putting a small skirt on as well. Stepping out she took the white flip-flops her brother offered her and they sat and talked for a while; just the three of them getting used to each other again. Each of them was secretly worried it would be a bit awkward at first, but as soon as the first sentence was uttered, it was just like they were never separated. They all fit together nicely and understood each other perfectly. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Hello everyone, the stylist is here for you now Mya. Boys are you staying with her?" asked their Mother.

"Yes!" they chorused. Hermione grinned.

A slightly older lady walked in holding a tray and bucket. Hermione was sat in a chair facing away from the mirror with instructions to sit still. She just talked to the boys while this woman worked on her until she finally looked in the mirror. She gasped. She didn't look like this before, she looked really pretty.

She had a light layer of water-proof mascara, coral coloured eye shadow to match her bikini and a pale pink coloured lip gloss. Her hair was up in a messy bun of curls with a few hanging over her shoulders. They boys nodded their approval.

"Mya, we're going to get ready too, you can come if you want?" Blaise asked her.

"Sure, I don't want to sit here by myself," she skipped past them out of the door and up to her brothers. "You have two beds," she pouted.

"Well Draco stays here practically all the time he isn't at school," Blaise explained.

"Okay cool, guess we'll see loads of each other then," she said winking at Draco. Blaise went into his closet and came out with a pair of swimming shorts and a shirt. Draco meanwhile, summoned his out of his trunk. Draco went into the bathroom first emerging in just his swimming trunks, then Blaise went it to change too. Draco began pulling his shirt on as well when he caught Mya staring at his chest.

"See something you like?" he teased, continuing to pull his top on. Blushing Mya looked down, not replying. Luckily Blaise walked out, dressed a minute later.

"Let's go then," he said leading his sister and best friend out of his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Blaise, Hermione and Draco all made their way downstairs and out one of the side exit doors. They walked up to an Olympic sized pool with a circular hot tub next to it. There were hovering lanterns and candles as it would be getting dark. There was a tray of foods and drinks, Hermione strongly suspected the pumpkin juice had been spiked. It was now about 6 o'clock and the guests were to be arriving in half an hour. The trio walked over to the refreshments area and Blaise offered them both some of the pumpkin juice.

"Drink it, it won't kill you. Promise!" said Blaise noticing her suspicion.

"Okay, but I'm holding you personally responsible if I get drunk…" she threatened light heartedly.

Draco watched this in amusement while drinking his own. He could feel the Firewhisky in it start working almost instantly. He got 3 more goblets full and passed them around again.

The guests started arriving and music was up loud. Hermione didn't know many people were to be coming but she felt slightly apprehensive.

An hour into the party, Hermione was stood with Theodore Nott by the drinks table laughing at something he said. Draco saw this and felt uncomfortable. He made his way through the swaying dancing people and met them.

"Mya, let's dance!" he said dragging her away pulling her into the middle of all the drunken dancing teenagers. He, himself was quite drunk and he knew she was too by the amount of 'pumpkin juice' she had drunk. He manoeuvred himself behind her and pulled their bodies close.

Swaying their hips in time, Hermione began grinding back against him. She heard him chuckle before reacting with his hips. They spent a while lost in the dancers laughing twirling and dancing against each other. Draco started moving them forwards. Next thing she knew, Hermione had been pulled into the pool with Draco. He had her hand and they were just resurfacing when suddenly there was a frantic Blaise tugging on her arm.

"Quick! It's quarter to 12!" he whispered urgently.

"Oh okay, is it just us two?" she asked.

"Nah, I wanted Draco to be in the next room, people in it will be able to see in the room but we can't see out." Blaise explained.

"Okay..." she whispered before speaking louder and pulling Draco with them as they discreetly left and went to the top floor of the Manor.

They were in one of the guest rooms. There was nothing in there but two white single beds. Hermione sighed at sat down on the one nearest the door. Blaise sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Cheer up! We're 16 tomorrow, and also, Mum told me that because of our inheritance we can do magic outside school and apperation early!" he said eliciting a smile off his twin.

At 12.00 exactly Hermione and Blaise both passed out. In the next room, Christina and Draco both watched helplessly. There was nothing they could do until Hermione and Blaise woke up and the transformation was complete. Nothing happened for a few minutes before both of the twins went up in smoke. Grey smoke came swirling around them, enveloping their bodies until you couldn't see them through it. Then a burst of bright white light shot through the room and the smoke was gone. Hermione's feature's changed due to the uplift of the glamour's that disguised her as a Granger for 15 years. She had more tanned skin but nowhere near as dark as Blaise's skin, his skin did lighten a few shades but not as much as Hermione's. Both had deep brown eyes and soft brown hair. Suddenly they both sat bolt upright and stared at each other.

Sharp, defined, chiselled features look around the room; faster than light Blaise was at the door trying to unlock it. Draco recovered first from seeing the speed at which they could apparently move at and went over, unlocked the door, stepped inside and locked it again. Hermione's eyes snapped up to Draco's face.

"Mate" she said in a cold demanding tone.

"Wha-" Draco was cut off as she ran to his side and pulled him back to her bed faster than a human eye could see. "Er, Blaise… a little help?" Hermione was now trying to undress Draco by taking off his swimming wear he had on for the party.

Quickly Christina walked in. Using some spell she immobilised Hermione and started apologising to Draco. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realise you would be her mate or I wouldn't of let you in! Because of the gene in our family, the Manor's library has extensive books surrounding this particular inheritance. I did all my research and I know that they are both at their strongest right now. In about an hour they will have both calmed down and will be able to move at human speed and use human strength. They will forever be able to move as fast or lift what they like but they will be able to control it. It seems you are Hermione's mate and she clearly wants to be bonded to you as soon as possible. The bonding is easy; all she has to do is bite on your neck. It's quick and painless but she won't do it if you resist she would only do it if you accept her. It ties you for life and you would be immortal. You would also gain the same power she has. I don't know everything on this topic so there may be a few surprises along the way. Clearly we still need to know who Blaise's mate is. You may stay here with her. The spell will wear off when she gains control of her actions again. Blaise seems fine enough but will be exhausted and will most likely sleep till morning. You can re-join the party if you wish though?"

"I'd like to stay please." Draco said.

"Very well, I'll lock this door behind me just in case and turn the window glass off in case any guests come up here. See you later." She said before departing.

Draco moved over to Hermione's bed and rearranged her into a more comfortable position and lay next to her taking in her new form and features. He heard Blaise sigh behind him and collapse on his bed.

An hour or so later Hermione suddenly regained feeling in her body. Slowly and cautiously she sat up. There was a warm body next to her. She saw a mess of blonde hair on her pillow and woke her sleeping mate.

"Hey." Hermione whispered.

"Morning sleepy head!" he joked smiling.

"Sorry about before. I couldn't really control myself. I'm sorry you're my mate. You don't have to accept the bond if you don't want to…" she told him sadly.

"Look, Mya, don't be stupid! If I refuse the bond you would die of heart break! Also, who said I wanted to deny? I like you. Really like like you. Have for a while. Even as Hermione not Mya. The fact you are Mya only makes this better." Draco said softly in her ear as to not wake Blaise.

"Really?" her face lit up with hope.

"Really!" he confirmed. She pulled his face close. Her eyes silently asking permission for what she wanted to do. He nodded slightly and she placed her lips over his and kissed him passionately. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted without hesitation. Suddenly they were apart she pulled Draco up and flew out the door at lightning speed dragging him behind her as she flashed into her room and magically locked the door before shoving him onto her bed.

"Wanna bond now?" she said winking.

"Go for it." His eyes held challenge. She sat next to him on the edge of her bed and pulled his exposed neck close. She softly bit down over the pulse point. Draco moaned from contact as she pulled back and licked it to seal the bite. Suddenly Draco felt lighter than air and couldn't see clearly until he realised this was the part labelled 'Transfusion of Power'. She laughed. Due to her transformation she automatically knew everything about Potestatum's. She also knew that the apperation they now both could do overruled any apperation charms and looked forward to showing this off to her friends in Hogwarts. She was also excited about the prospect of non-verbal, wandless magic.

There was a knock at the door and Mya's mother walked in.

"Ahh, I see you're bonded now!" she smiled. Mya blushed. "Anyway, as your features have changed I thought it would be a good idea to revert back to your original name Mya?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'm ready to leave Hermione behind now."

"Excellent! I'm going to see the house elves and ask them to bring your dinner up." Christina said before leaving.

"We leave for Hogwarts in a few days… Are we telling everyone this?" Draco asked from beside her.

"I would like too, but it's up to you. I understand how it would tarnish your reputation to be known to be with me…" Mya trailed off.

"Don't be ridiculous! They only thing that could possibly do that is a muggleborn and even then I wouldn't care because I love you. As it is you are pureblood anyway not to mention the brightest witch of our age!" he exclaimed.

"You love me?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Well yeah… have for a while just never really showed it because you hated me." He said shyly. Before Mya could reply the door opened with a bang and Blaise walked in with a murderous expression on his face.

"My sister?!" he shouted at Draco.

"It's not like I can control it nor do anything about it!" Draco hastily tried to explain as Blaise got nearer and nearer the bed.

"Yes, well yo- YOU BONDED?!" he now screeched noticing the mark on Draco's neck. Draco used his new-found speed to move out of the way as Blaise lunged at the spot he had been in; as Blaise spun around to pounce again Draco apperated out of the room. Due to the extra sensitive smell they had developed, Mya and Blaise both knew Draco was in his and Blaise's room. Unfortunately Draco could smell them and knew they could him. He planned fast…

* * *

**A/N: 2nd Chapter! This shows a little more insight about 'Protestatum's. Hope it was descriptive enough, I had to use this short filler just to get the transformation out of the way. **

**Next time they go back to school! Yay! Should be updating next weekend or earlier if I get some good reviews!**

**Thanks to everyone who favourited and followed this story and/or me. Big thanks to first reviewer: **I love power rangers7135 **and also some more anonymous reviewers! Keep them coming. **

**I wanted your input, for Blaise's mate who do you want it to be? (vote in the reviews)**

**a) Ginny  
b) Pansy  
c) Lavender  
d) Daphne **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

With a silent _crack_ Draco apperated back to his room in the Malfoy Manor. Blaise was pacing in Mya's room upset and slightly jealous.

"Don't be mad at him Blaise; you're going to mate as well. All it is is like a relationship but a little more life threatening. Would you rather I die than be mated with him?" Mya pointed out quietly trying to guilt her brother into calming down.

"Well, no…" he grudgingly admitted.

"Exactly, now shoo! As you well know, due to this knowing about everything to do with us, I know where Draco went. I can sense it. I'm going to go after him and convince him that it's safe to come back!" she told him, half joking, half serious, before pushing him out of the room and concentrating on her mate's location before noiselessly apperating there.

"Shi-" Draco jumped when she appeared on his lap.

"Ah, sorry I was trying out the Mate Location Apperation. I guess it lands you right with them!" she said climbing off his lap and sitting next to him on his bed, "It's okay now by the way, I talked to Blaise. We catch the train to Hogwarts tomorrow and his mate will most likely be there then. Although I'm a little worried… if we're away from our mates for too long when we come in close contact with them again our bodies start over-reacting and he would most likely pass out. I say we go from carriage to carriage until he passes out?" Mya suggested.

Draco agreed with this idea and the apperated back into Mya's bedroom together before eating the food that the house elves had prepared. Mya had gotten over trying to free house elves by deciding they just enjoyed their work as long as they weren't mistreated and it was clear to Mya that the Zabini elves weren't.

Mya and Draco spent the afternoon in the grounds and were joined by Blaise in the evening looking at the stars. Draco was being his usual cocky self but slightly more sensitive and never offensive to Mya.

Blaise looked at them with slight jealousy at how quickly and easily they had gotten on and bonded. This also meant he had more reason to be around his best mate and sister more frequently.

That night, while Mya was sleeping she suddenly awoke with a pang from her head. The next second a silent pop introduced her mate lying next to her in her bed.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay, come here." She replied sleepily. He moved up to her and wrapped his arms around her while she snuggled into his embrace.

The next morning once everyone was up and ready, Draco, Blaise and Mya held onto their trunks and soundlessly apperated to King's Cross Station. It was five to 11 and Mya wanted to say hi to her other friends.

When she persuaded Draco to walk with her over to Harry and Ron their reactions surprised her slightly.

"H-h-hi!" stuttered Ron, while Harry just stared with his jaw hanging open.

"What?" she said self-consciously.

"Who are you?" Harry said finally regaining the power of speech.

"It's me, Mya! I mean Hermione. We have a lot to talk about. Basically I'm not muggleborn. My real mother is Christina Zabini and I came into some rare inheritance apparently no one else alive has apart from me and my twin, Blaise. My mate as it turns out is Draco. We have yet to find Blaise's and also look at this!" she said excitedly.

Silently Mya apperated behind then and whispered, "Boo!" in their ears.

Jumping, they both turned around and stared. "How did you do that?!" Harry asked.

"Part of being Potestatem means I can do underage magic without it being underage and also apperate anywhere. As my mate Draco can too!" she said grinning.

"Whoa that's pretty amazing… but what about sleeping conditions? Will a Zabini be allowed in Gryffindor?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure. We can ask when we arrive. You two and Draco and Blaise will get on, I know we don't all have the best history but this is going to change." Mya commanded.

All the boys nodded. "Perfect, now would you boys like to help us find Blaise's mate?" she asked cheerfully. When they agreed she explained how they were going to do it.

Once they whistle blew, Mya, Draco, Blaise, Harry and Ron all dumped their stuff in an empty carriage at the back of the train. They then methodically checked in all the carriages working their way to the front of the train. In the one's they checked nothing happened apart from a few funny looks from people who were trying to figure out why there was a 'new' person aboard the Hogwarts Express.

They were about to give up when they entered a compartment. Mya felt her brother stiffen before having to use her new speed to catch him before he hit the floor.

Everyone else looked around the compartment. There was only one person in there. She was reaching up to place her trunk on the rack. She hadn't noticed them yet but they all stood frozen in shock.

Blaise's mate was…

* * *

**A/N: So I've updated a lot quicker but it is a really short one. I just wanted to get them on the way to Hogwarts and finding out Blaise's mate! I had quite a response on the voting, I'm going to do more things like this throughout. **

**The Voting results so far are:**

**Ginny - 8  
Daphne - 2  
Pansy - 1**

**Unfortunately, Lavender was voted off. Everyone keep voting, you can vote again if you wish. You have until **Wednesday 20th November **to vote before I post the next chapter revealing the winner. (You clever people out there will know this means my next update will be a week today and much much longer!)**

**Special thanks to: **EmilyWoods**,** croaker2003**, **dutch potterfan**, **briallyson94**, **ArouraAspenStar**, **I love power rangers7135** and some more anonymous reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_(Last Time…) _**

_Everyone else looked around the compartment. There was only one person in there. She was reaching up to place her trunk on the rack. She hadn't noticed them yet but they all stood frozen in shock. _

_Blaise's mate was… _

**Chapter 4:**

Ginny… Ginny Weasley.

Blaise Zabini, Slytherin pureblood's mate was none other than Ginny Weasley, youngest Weasley and only daughter.

Everyone stood frozen, the shock too much to deal with. Ginny turned around and noticed an odd collection of people at the door to her compartment.

"Draco? What's he doing here?" she hissed at Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Gin; calm down!" Mya was thinking fast now, "I've got to talk to you but it might be best you went with Ron and Harry down to our carriage? Blaise is going to wake soon and Draco and I will be the only ones who can control him. Please? I'll explain later I promise. Don't leave Harry and Ron!" Mya begged.

Soundlessly Ginny nodded and left with her brother and his best friend. Mya and Draco easily moved Blaise into the compartment and onto the seat. They closed the door and pulled down the blinds.

They heard him stir behind them and span around. Quicker than light Blaise was up, a cold expression on his face, "My mate."

"Blaise, calm down…" Mya whispered soothingly, "Ginny is fine. You need to calm down for an hour before you can see and talk to her."

The logical side of Blaise agreed with her. Not many people knew about their inheritance and he didn't want to scare Ginny off. But he did want his mate and to mark her.

Slowly he turned and sat down. Mya waving her hand towards the door to make it impossible to leave. Sighing Draco and Mya sat either side of him and waited. They changed into their Hogwarts robes. An hour was soon up and the three apperated into their original carriage making the rest of the occupants jump.

"How did you do that?!" demanded Ginny.

"Ah, long story… Sit down." Mya explained. Once she had told her everything even about her and Blaise, Ginny reacted really well and accepted Blaise easily. They left back to Ginny's carriage to bond leaving Ron a bit disgruntled about the fact his sister was effectively getting married to one of his former-enemies.

By the time Blaise and Ginny returned it was time to get off the train and find a carriage. Ginny was discussing excitedly all the new things she could do with Mya while browsing her now extensive knowledge on the subject. The girls agreed they wanted them two plus their mates in a carriage together and Ron and Harry could follow up in another behind.

Laughing the four got into the carriage being drawn by thestrals and waited. After a few minutes discussing, they had formed their plan. They knew that the boys were alone in their carriage and wanted to make them jump. Grabbing each other's hands they all silently apperated into the boys carriage making them jump out of their skin. Laughing they popped back to their carriage and enjoyed the rest of the journey up to their beloved school.

Upon entering the Great Hall they split up, Blaise and Draco over to the Slytherin table and Ron, Harry, Mya and Ginny to Gryffindor. The sorting was soon over and the students, new and old, were tucking into their food. Once everyone was fed and watered Dumbledore stood up. He read the usual announcements before saying, "Could the following students stay behind: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley."

Whispers invaded the hall, people wondering where Hermione was and why no one had seen her on the train. Other people confused as to why there was a new person at Gryffindor table.

Slowly the people cleared out and left were only 4 students and their headmaster.

"I am aware of the situation you four are in, Christina has been in touch. You are going to have to have some of the Guest's quarters because if you're apart from your mate too long you will suffer and you're all in opposite houses." He explained.

"Where will our room be?" Ginny asked.

"6th Floor, there's a portrait of Barney Hisopilth. He's very friendly, he'll let you in. The password is 'Unity'." Dumbledore replied exiting the hall.

Together, the 4 traipsed up to the 4th floor and started searching for Barney. After a few minutes Blaise found him. "Unity." He said. The portrait swung open to reveal a room coloured in neutral tones and a staircase branching off into two.

Upon noticing this and realising it meant the mates would be sleeping together, Blaise threw Draco a filthy look. Once Ginny reminded him that they would be sharing too he brightened up.

After sitting around near the fire for a while in their private Common Room, the four trudged upstairs and went to sleep after a long day. They decided that they were going to explain and reveal Mya tomorrow.

Mya awoke the next morning to a bright room. The curtains were open and she could see Draco looking at her.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Apparently everyone in our year has been owled by Dumbledore. There's a new class up for options. I thought you might want to check it out?" he said smiling at her before leaning over to kiss her gently.

"Yeah sounds good, we get breakfast in our private quarters right?" she asked in-between yawns.

"Yeah, Blaise and Gin are down there now." He told her.

After eating and departing to pick up their new timetables then announcing to everyone about Mya and Blaise and their inheritance, they left to an unused classroom on the 2nd Floor too hear about the new mystery class.

The class turned out to be a parenting class. Pairs were able to enter and it was too start in a weeks' time. It would be over the course of 2 months and they would be excused from all other activity in the castle. It counted for 50% of their overall recommendation for the end of their 7th year. People not choosing to take part would just carry on with normal lessons.

Mya enthusiastically signed to join persuading Draco to join and be her partner. They didn't have much idea of what the class would entail but it sounded good for later life experiences.

The looked at their timetables and groaned together, Potions.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry, I know this is a day late but there was a problem with the uploading last night and it failed. But better late then never. There's a big twist coming up soon and I'm very excited! The results (including the totals from last time) are now standing at: **

**Ginny - 19  
Daphne - 3  
Pansy - 1  
Lavender - 1**

**Funnily enough Lavender was voted back in, and clearly you already know who won, as I'm guessing you've just read this chapter. Thank you to everyone who voted, I love letting you decide things like this so there will be more. Keep reviewing. Next update will be **Wednesday 27th November** but if I get a lot of reviews it may be earlier. **

**Special thanks to: **dutch potterfan**,** tinikat84**,** briallyson94**,** betty69blue**,** My MPD Is Helpful**,** BelvaRoze**,** Silver Wolf Luna**, **Jessira**, and some more anonymous reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Walking into Potions, Mya was surprised. They were very nearly late and in normal circumstances, that would be definite points off for Gryffindor.

Confused she turned to Draco, "How come Snape didn't take points off?"

"Well, you're basically a Slytherin now, pureblood, sneaky, your brother is one, your whole family were ones and your mated for life to his godson, who's also in Slytherin…" he explained.

"Ahhh," I said in show of my slightly reluctant understanding. Together we set up our stuff and lit the cauldron, the instructions we on the board and Mya let Draco do the work.

After a few minutes of studying her mate, "What are you staring at?" Draco demanded.

"Just you," Mya said with a cute smile on her face.

"Hmpf" Draco sighed.

Just then, a first year knocked on the door. Everyone went quiet. Snape walked over and pulled it open. "Yes?" he drawled.

"Erm," the little boy squeaked, "I have a message for all 6th Years that signed up for the Parenting Class,"

"Well?" Snape said getting more and more irked.

"Could they report to their classroom of the 2nd Floor for an urgent meeting? Thank you,"

Then boy turned and sped off. Sighing to himself, their potions master turned and said "If you are required for this class, pack your stuff away and leave please."

Mya and Draco along with many others including Blaise and Ginny, Ron and Lavender and Harry and Pansy put their stuff away and made to leave.

"Wonder what's so urgent? The class isn't supposed to start for another week at least?" Harry wondered aloud whilst they were walking.

"Maybe they had to cancel it?" Ron suggested hopefully, earning himself a whack on the arm from Lavender, "Oww, what was that for woman?"

"At least try to sound slightly enthusiastic about this class?" she said.

Chuckling, Draco and Harry smirked at Ron's reprimand. Turning their final corner they reached the class room. Ginny pushed open the door and walked in first with Blaise. Then Mya and Draco followed by Ron and Lav then finally Harry and Pansy. The room was decorated with neutral coloured, squishy beanbags.

Draco plonked down onto one, dragging Mya down onto his lap. Blushing at the looks some of the other students in the room were giving her, she snuggled down into his chest and waited with everyone else.

Minutes later, the class teacher, Professor Sprinkle walked in. "Hello Class, sorry to pull you out of your lessons," she started. "We had a change in plans, the class with start today instead of sometime in the next week/weeks. There are many reasons behind this, mainly because there was an organisation error, but still. Your pairs have been checked over, alterations have been made where necessary, when I can you and your partner up, collect your leaflet with your instructions on and make your way to your new rooms for the next 2 months. Everyone understand?"

Everyone murmured their agreement and waited eagerly for their names.

"Abbot, Hannah and Longbottom, Neville" The two went up, took some parchment and left.

"Potter, Harry and Parkinson, Pansy"

"Weasley, Ron and Brown, Lavender"

"Zabini, Blaise and Weasley, Ginny"

"Zabini, Mya and Malfoy, Draco"

Amidst all the other names, everyone from their group was called. One by one everyone went up, got their information and left in search of their new house. Confidently, Draco rose and pulled Mya up with him. He strode to the front, accepted the parchment and tugged on Mya's hand, pulling her out of the room.

"Where does it say our room is?" Mya asked.

"Erm, it says go to the 7th Floor, opposite the painting of an elf there's a painting of a ghost. Ask the ghost to let you in and say the password, 'Bubble Squeak'," he read aloud.

"Bubble squeak?" Mya asked giggling.

"Yeah… we'll change that," he winked back.

After walking along the corridors and up floors, they finally came to their painting of a ghost. Carefully, Mya approached the painting and said, "Bubble squeak!" It swung open to reveal a room decorated in reds and silvers. "This is gorgeous!" exclaimed Mya.

"It does look pretty decent," Draco admitted.

The room, had a burning fireplace in the centre of the wall immediately to the left, in front of that, there was a large, squashy, red sofa with a silvery arm chair next to it. There was a small bookcase on the right wall along with a wooden desk in the corner. On the wall opposite to the entrance, there were 2 spiral staircases. They decided to try the right one first. Following the steps they found a neutral coloured Baby's room with an information card magically taped to the wall. It read:

_Your Child's Room – this room will age with your baby. As you know, your baby will age a year every 8ish days depending on clever it is. By the end of your two months your child should be about 7 years old. If you and your partner are ready and capable of looking after the child, when the time period is up your child won't disappear. Do not try and anticipate this outcome, the room and the room alone will be able to decide if you're worthy of a child. _

"Whoa..." Mya breathed.

"So, if we do this right, and we're good parents, we'll be actual parents at the end of this?" Draco grinned excitedly.

"I guess!" said Mya smiling.

Together they went up the other staircase to find their room. Inside there was a large double bed with white covers that had intricate silver details. There was a door leading to their en-suite bathroom and draws and a wardrobe to hold their stuff. Magically taped to the wall was another letter:

_Your Room – welcome to your room. This is it! You have to afternoon off to settle in or do what you wish. At precisely 4.00pm your baby will appear, it will be a split of both of your genes so you'll be able to tell it's yours. It will be the equivalent of a new born and will require the same level of care and attention. Good luck!_

"Alright, we have an hour left of the day before trouble comes, what d'you want to do?" Draco asked Mya.

"I don't mind, go for a walk? We could go out by the lake and stop at the kitchens on the way back for food?" she suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good. Grab your cloak then," he said putting his own cloak on.

Together they walked round the lake, chatting, wondering about their new baby. How this could affect their life if they got to keep it. Mya discovered Draco has always longed for a family, and has high determination to make sure it's nothing like his upbringing. After about 40 minutes they decided they should head back. Stopping in at the kitchens, Draco said hello to Dobby.

"Master Draco!" Dobby squealed.

"Dobby? I didn't know you worked here, I assumed Father killed you. It's been a while, how are you?" Draco chitchatted. Turned out, Draco and Dobby always had a good relationship because they both had a mutual dislike for Lucius.

"Sorry Dobby, got to run. We've got to go and wait for our baby, do you reckon we could have any spare food quickly?" he asked politely.

"Of course mater, one second!" he bounced away only to return seconds later with a tray full of food. Mouths watering, they promised to return the tray and visit again.

"Quick, our baby will be here any second!" Mya cried listening to the _gong_ of the bell in the tower. Racing back to their room they made it just in time as a small wail sounded from inside the baby's room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, hope you liked this chapter. Got the new class started off! I have another voting poll question for you, **

**Should the baby be a boy or a girl? (vote in reviews)**

**a) Girl  
b) Boy**

**Special thanks to: **dutch potterfan**,** I love power rangers7135**,** Modges**, **suzy96 **and **moonlight fire xx**!**

**Next update will be after I get enough votes/reviews/favourites/follows!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_(Last Time …)_**

_"Quick, our baby will be here any second!" Mya cried listening to the gong of the bell in the tower. Racing back to their room they made it just in time as a small wail sounded from inside the baby's room._

**Chapter 6:**

Rushing into the room, Draco and Mya saw a sight that made their hearts melt. In the little wooden cot was a tiny baby girl dressed all in pink with tufts of platinum blonde hair and pale grey eyes. She was gorgeous!

"Got her daddy's eyes and hair colour," Mya said adoringly.

"And her mum's mouth shape and nose," he replied, cooing over their baby.

"What do we call her?" Mya asked.

"I guess that's up to us, any ideas?"

"Not really, you?" she asked.

"Mmm, what about Charlotte; It's pretty and when she's older we can call her Char?" he suggested.

"Awh, that's perfect. I like it! Thank you," Mya whispered leaning over to kiss Draco. Just then a sudden cry came from Charlotte.

"I'm sorry little one, we didn't forget about you," Draco said leaning over to pick her out of her cot. Mya just watched fascinated, a year ago if someone asked, she would've said Draco Malfoy was selfish, irresponsible and spoilt. Now though, she would say he's caring, kind, sweet, responsible, mature, and just perfect.

Together they took Charlotte back to the common room of their quarters. Draco was sat on the end of the red sofa with Mya cuddling up to him while both playing with their little bundle of joy. She seemed to be getting slightly bigger every hour. Not noticeably but a little, she even smiled slightly when Mya blew a raspberry on her tummy.

"Do that again!" Draco demanded.

"It was a cute smile huh?" Mya said grinning.

"No! Well yes, but when she smiled her eyes went pink!" he explained.

"What? No way… are you a little tired today honey?" Mya questioned.

"No I'm serious, look, I'll do it… watch," he leant over and blew another raspberry on Charlotte's tummy; on cue when she smiled her eyes went a pale pinky colour.

"Whoa," Mya breathed.

"Told you so," Draco replied smugly.

"But why?" she queried.

"Ermm," he said thinking, "It could be an effect of Potestatem? Any children of yours or Blaise's would inherit it as well, but in younger ages it's uncontrolled, kind of like underage magic? I bet if you tried, you could get your eyes to reflect your mood as well?"

"I guess, hang on give me a minute, I want to try," she said before moving further away on the sofa and concentrating. A minute later she looked up at Draco expectantly, "Well?"

"Here," he said conjuring a mirror. Taking it, Mya looked in and saw purple eyes reflecting back at her. "What mood were you concentrating on?" he asked her.

"You," she answered simply.

"Oh well I guess purple is your colour for me then," he said happily.

Turning their attention back to Charlotte Mya said, "I better get a bottle from the kitchen she'll be hungry soon,"

"Alright babe," Draco replied, bouncing Charlotte on his knee.

Later on in the evening, Mya and Draco put Charlotte to bed and then collapsed into bed themselves, exhausted from the day's work.

"She really is stunning, we got lucky didn't we?" Draco whispered through the dark of their room.

"Lucky? There's no luck involved, with you as the father there's no way she could have been ugly," Mya said aspirated.

"Come on, give yourself some credit. You're beautiful and she got a lot of that from her mummy," Draco said leaning over to press a soft kiss to Mya's lips.

Blushing, Mya just snuggled closer to him under the covers and they had a night doze. A few hours later Draco and Mya were both startled out of their slumber but a single cry from their daughter's room.

Pulling themselves from their warm, comforting bed, they trudged into Charlotte's room to see her gazing up at her parents.

"What's wrong my little girlie?" Draco cooed, picking her up and rocking her in her arms.

Behind him, Mya sniggered. "Excuse me?" he demanded, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing," said Mya still trying to regain control on her now fully fledged laughter, "It's just that having a little girl has turned you into a big softie!"

"How dare you? I am not a sof-"

"It's a good thing, calm down," Mya gently explained, "It's cute and nothing to be offended about! It's nice you can be soft and sweet around your daughter,"

"Whatever," he huffed playfully, not really offended though. He continued to rock Charlotte until she drifted back off into her little dream world.

"Thank you for that," Mya whispered tiredly as they quietly left their daughters room.

"No problem, she's easy enough to handle. She seems to be quite smart already, I mean she barely cries and if she does it's only for a while!" he joked as they entered their room.

"Mmm, that ageing thing did suggest that if the child was clever, they would grow faster…"

"Ah well, we still have a perfect daughter!" he smiled.

"Alright alight, yes we do but please let me go back to bed now, I'm exhausted," Mya begged.

"Okay, calm down sweet, night night," he whispered through the darkness.

"Love you," she replied.

"Love you too," Draco fell asleep smiling.

_Thump!_ "Oft!" cried Draco, being startled awake. "What was that for?" he demanded upon seeing the big fluffy pillow that had been launched at his head.

"You weren't waking up! We have to go to the Great Hall for breakfast," Mya said, already dressed with a wide-awake baby in her arms.

"Urghh, okay, give me a minute," he said before stomping into the bathroom.

"Daddy's a bit grumpy this morning isn't he?" Mya giggled to Charlotte.

While the trio were walking to the hall, Mya said "So I was thinking,-"

"That's never a good sign…" Draco muttered under his breath.

"-that, if Charlotte ages a year every 8ish days, that means she will age around one and a half months every day? So by tomorrow she'll be 3 months old?" Mya continued, not hearing Draco.

"Mmhm," he said.

"Don't you see? This means she'll be having her first smile or her first little laugh really soon, we have to watch out for these little things, we can't miss them!" Mya explained excitedly, "Soon she'll be speaking and everything- gosh I wonder what her first word will be?"

By now they had reached the Great Hall. "Come on, Gryffindor Table for us today!" Mya said dragging him towards the table which already seated his best mate, his best mate's mate and some of his mate's friends.

"Hey Gin, I want you to meet someone, this is Charlotte," Mya gently passed her baby over the table to her best female friend.

"Awh, she is adorable you guys! You're so lucky!" Ginny gushed.

"Again with the luck," Mya muttered under her breath, no one heard her apart from Draco, he chuckled slightly.

"What about you and Blaise? Where's your little bundle of joy?" Mya asked looking down the table at Blaise who was watching was Ron was saying with a look of great fascination on his face.

"Ahh about that, Harry has one, and Lavender's cuddling the other," Ginny said, waiting for the bomb to drop in Mya's mind.

"What do you mean Harry has one and Lav has the oth-" she stopped halfway as she fully realised what Ginny had just said.

"Twins?!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I literally just updated 3 days ago, but I hit 50 reviews and that made me happy enough to upload sooner! Hope you liked this chapter, new one should be up Friday, (only 2 days!) Gosh I'm on a roll, that will be 3 updates in a week! Sorry about the unusual timing of them, it should be every Friday from now on, unless I get a good amount of reviews and do it a few days early!**

**Voting Results: **

**Girl- 9  
****Boy- 6**

**Thank you to all who voted, means a lot! I'm really sorry to everyone who said 'boy' but as you can see there really wasn't enough votes. I have a great idea with a baby boy though that will come up in the next chapter so don't give up yet! I guarantee you'll love it! **

**New Voting Question! ****Ginny's Twins: (vote in reviews)**

**a) Boy and Boy  
b) Girl and Girl  
****c) One of each**

**Special thanks to: **I love power rangers7135**,**TimeTurnedTardis**,** Luna'Pigen14**,** lovesbooks2089**,** Modges**,** dutch potterfan**, **MyMPD Is Helpful**,** Vengikins**,** AnimagiPotter**, **moonlight fire xx**, **redcherry4**, **CrystalGoblet** and some more anonymous reviewers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_(Last Time …)_**

_"What do you mean Harry has one and Lav has the oth-" she stopped halfway as she fully realised what Ginny had just said._

_"Twins?!" _

**Chapter 7:**

"Yeah," Ginny said sheepishly, "Daisy's with Harry and my baby boy, Archie, is with Lav, look you can see her rocking him just over there!"

"Awh Gin! Daisy and Archie are really cute names! I'm just going to go see them, that okay?" Mya gushed.

"Sure sure," Gin answered.

"Okay, speak in a bit, come on Draco!" Mya said pulling Draco up off the bench and moving down the table towards one of her best friends, "Hey Harry!"

Looking up from where he was smiling down and making funny faces for Daisy, Harry said, "Oh, hey Mya, you guys okay?" then noticing Draco, "Who've you got there?" he asked pointing at Charlotte who was in Draco's arms.

"This is Charlotte," Draco introduced, "Wanna swap?" he asked smiling.

"Er, sure, okay," Harry replied, giving Draco Daisy and taking Charlotte in return, "Aw you two, she's gorgeous! Can tell she's yours Malfoy,"

"She does have the Malfoy's impeccable looks doesn't she?" he joked back.

"Whatever you say," winked Mya, "Now give me Daisy!"

"Alright, here… careful!" he warned.

Harry looked between the two in amazement. "What?" they both asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, Dra- I mean Malfoy, is being really nice to a kid. That's not his. And he won't get anything in return for it. I just never thought I'd see the day…"

Draco put on an affronted look, "Is that really what everyone thought about me?"

"Nah, not really… Just that you were spoiled and you couldn't help but act like you did because of it," Harry elaborated.

"Well okay then," said Draco, unsure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"So who've you got Harry?" Mya asked changed the topic subtly.

"Pansy actually has him at the moment, want to go find her?" he suggested still holding Charlotte.

"Yeah okay, what about you Draco?" Mya agreed.

"Sure, I haven't seen Pansy in a while," he shrugged. Together they surveyed the hall, finally finding the pretty brunette at Slytherin table. As they approached, Pansy looked up and smiled broadly at them. Since Mya returned she had been welcomed with open arms from all of the Slytherin's, many even coming up to her and congratulating her on her inheritance and apologising for their behaviour in the past.

"Draco, Mya, Harry!" she squealed, "Have you all come to see James?"

"Yes actually," Mya said politely.

"Here you take him, Draco can hold Daisy," Pansy said, waiting for Mya to hand the baby girl over to her mate, before passing baby James into her arms.

"Whoa," Mya breathed, looking down at Harry and Pansy's child. You could tell from first sight and probably miles away that it was Harry's son. He already had a mess of jet black hair on his head looking untameable, the sleeping infant took the opportunity of being moved around to awaken showing his dazzling emerald eyes, the exact shade of his fathers. This child was a miniature Harry. The only different being he didn't have a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "He's looks so like you Harry!"

"Let me see too," Draco said leaning closer to get a better look, "Wow, that's almost scary. It's like they cloned you Ha-Potter," he said awkwardly as he fumbled over the name.

"Oh for Merlin's sake you two; Harry, your best friend is essentially married for life to him, and Draco, your mate for life is best friends with him, I'm sure we can all agree on a first name basis?" Mya said getting aspirated.

"Yeah I guess," Harry grumbled.

"Me too, sorry Harry," Draco replied.

"You too Draco," Harry told him.

"Honestly," Mya murmured to Pansy, "Boys!"

"Tell me about it," she laughed back.

"Draco, where's your monster child then?" Pansy joked.

"Never insult my daughter or it will be the last thing you do, I promise!" he threatened jokingly but everyone knew deep down, he wasn't entirely kidding; this little girl would be a Daddy's princess.

"Alright, okay, I'm sorry but where is she?" she asked again.

"There," he nodded to Harry.

"Oh, sorry Harry; can I see her?"

"Yeah, here," he passed Charlotte over and watched as Pansy took her features in.

"Wait for it," Harry whispered to Mya and Draco, "3…2…1..-"

"Merlin," Pansy exclaimed, "She's like a baby, female Draco. Her hair is surprisingly long for a baby… and aw she's just waking!" Sure enough Charlotte's little eyes were beginning to flutter open. "The same silvery grey eyes too,"

"You say that now-" began Mya.

"But wait till you see in a minute," finished Draco.

"What are you on about and did you just finish each other's sentences?" Harry asked.

"Must be something to do with my inheritance," mused Mya, "And watch what happens when she's happy!" Draco extended his arms and offered to swap and give Daisy to Pansy to show what happens.

Draco lifted Charlotte's baby t-shirt up and Mya leant over to blow on her stomach, making a loud noise. Instantly Charlotte's eyes lit up and turned deep pink. "Mm, that's a deeper shade then before, maybe she grew a bit more and she can experience more emotions better?" Draco suggested.

A high pitched giggle rang out making every one jump violently and startled Draco so much he nearly dropped Charlotte. Four pairs of wide-eyes turned to stare at the adorable baby girl.

"D-did she do that?" Mya asked shakily.

"My goodness, she's growing fast! I know they said the cleverer the child the quicker the growth but Merlin! She's only supposed to be like a month today but she's at the pace of nearly a 3 month old child," Pansy said shocked.

"Clever girl," Draco said as he recovered first and started praising his apparently very intelligent daughter.

"Yeah well done sweetie," Mya joined in. Then Charlotte's eyes flashed a sunny yellow.

"What was _that_ for?" Harry asked the colour returning to his face.

"Pride," Draco and Mya said together.

"What? How di-"

"As my mate and due to my inheritance we automatically know practically everything about Potestatem's," Mya explained.

"Of course," Harry muttered.

"We've got to go Harry; James has a play date with Lucy! Come on," Pansy said suddenly trying to drag Harry off the bench and snatching James back from Mya.

"Who's Lucy?" Mya questioned.

"Lucy Longbottom, Hannah and Neville's child," she explained before darting out of the hall holding James with Harry in tow.

"Alright then, what do you want to do today?" Draco asked in between bites of his toast.

"We could shop? Charlotte's going to need more than the clothes supplied by her room, and I bet they're the same as all the other female babies' clothes'… We can't have the Malfoy and Zabini heiresses in regular, normal clothing can we?" Mya persuaded.

"Mmm, I suppose, okay, let's go get ready and go then, as long as we can grab a Butterbeer?" he bargained.

"Deal," Mya winked before standing, "I'm just going to take Daisy back to Ginny, you take Charlotte up to our rooms and I'll meet you there?"

"Sure, love you," he said before placing a soft kiss to her forehead and leaving the Great Hall.

Smiling her head off, Mya crossed the hall to Gryffindor table again and apologised for stealing Ginny's daughter before handing her back, "Draco, Charlotte and I are going shopping; he's taking Charlotte up to get ready now, meet you back here for dinner?"

"Sure, sounds perfect, have fun!" Ginny smiled.

"Alright bye," Mya said before soundlessly apperating back to their common room.

"What? How did you do that?" Draco demanded when Mya appeared gracefully in a seated position on the arm chair.

"We can apperate?"

"Oh dragons dung! I forgot! I walked up seven flights of stairs carrying this tyke too!" he said annoyed at himself for forgetting.

Laughing, Mya went to grab a baby bag to carry all the stuff they would need for their day out. A few minutes later they were all stood back in the common room, "Ready?" she asked.

"Yep, here hold on…" Draco offered as he scooped Charlotte into his arms off the floor.

Holding his hand Mya thought of Hogsmeade and waited for Draco to apperate them there.

"I much prefer Potestatem apperating over regular apperating, easier and less suffocating!" Mya exclaimed once then arrived.

"Agreed," Draco replied, "Where to first?"

"Baby's Boutique! It's really cute in there," Mya giggled.

"Urgh okay, it better not be too frilly," he shuddered.

"Come on, you big baby,"

Upon entering the shop, Draco was happily surprised. No frills! Instead there was a divide in the shop, splitting it into two, a bluer side and a pinker side with big signs at the top saying 'Boy' and 'Girl'. Making their way to the 'Girl' side Draco started picked anything he liked up and putting it in the little basket that was enchanted to follow them around the shop and grow as it got filled up. By the time Mya stopped to look at little dresses, it was overflowing and had reached the maximum size.

"Merlin, Draco! What have you got in there?" Mya said when she finally noticed the bag.

"Just some things," he replied defensively.

"Whatever," she laughed before added some of the little dresses she had chosen, "Let's pay,"

They made their way to the till, with a flick of a wand from the woman stood behind it all the clothes had been shrunken and bagged into a single bag the size of a regular carrier bag. "That'll be 67 galleons, 2 sickles and 78 knuts please," cashier requested.

"Just charge it to the Malfoy vault," Draco said.

"Draco, don't be silly I can pay for some of it too, she is _our_ daughter!" Mya protested.

"I won't hear of it, the gentleman always pays!" he argued back.

In the end Draco won, and they left the shop with their bag. "Butterbeer now?" he suggested hopefully.

"Sure, I could use a sit down," Mya said tiredly.

Draco order two butterbeers and some milk for Charlotte, once they had finished they went outside and apperated back to their room. Mya put Charlotte down on the floor before entering her room and resizing all of Charlotte's new clothes and sending them in the wardrobe and draws with a swish of her wand, then calling out for Draco, "You ready for dinner now?"

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, 3rd update this week! Updates will be a bit more random now unless I get a good amount of reviews or follows or favourites, that will make me update quicker. It's coming up to Christmas now, I will be random now because I'm busy this holiday, sorry but should be back to normal by New Years.**

**Thank you to everyone who voted once again this time, for the twins the results are:**

**One of each- 6  
Boy and Boy- 1  
Girl and Girl- 0**

**Once again I'm sorry to the voter who wanted a boy and a boy for the twins but I follow the majority. Last time I mentioned that, for the people who wanted a 'Mini-Draco' and voted for a baby boy Malfoy last time, I would include a boy somewhere else, so I made a 'Mini-Harry', hope you liked that! Sorry, no voting options this time as it's all planned out for a while, should be a new question next week though, do keep reviewing for an earlier update!**

**Special**** thanks to: **Luna'Pigen14**, **I love power rangers7135**, **Aleeta6**, **CrystalGoblet**, **dutch potterfan**, **Vengikins **and some more anonymous reviewers!**

**Replies: **(So many of you leave lovely comments and helpful hints, I thought I would start replying, keep them coming!)

**I love power rangers7135** _= Thank you, I'm glad you liked it:)_

**Aleeta6** = _I totally took what you said to heart and tried to slow it down, I know what you mean and I won't stop the updates. In this chapter I hope you noticed a difference in the pace, I just wanted to get it all going and stuff so I could start the actual storyline, but thank you!_

**CrystalGoblet** _= Thank you, I'm happy you do, reviews like this, even if you just say that after every chapter really bring a smile to my face and spurs me on to update quicker, so thank you and keep the reviews coming:)_

**dutch potterfan** = _Thank you! I liked the name as well, I researched a few names but non of them seemed to work well with 'Malfoy' but 'Charlotte Malfoy' seems perfect and I'm glad you like it!_

**Vengikins** = _Thanks! I hope you stick with it, reviews like yours mean a lot:)_


End file.
